


This Is Malory Towers

by ChelleBee53



Category: malory towers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: This is a brand-new story, involving a telephone call and a bad connection.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	This Is Malory Towers

Miss Grayling was alone in her office when the telephone rang. She picked up the receiver. "Malory Towers. How may I help you?"

She heard the annoying crackling of static. She just barely heard a girl's voice on the other end.  
"This is Malory Towers."

"Yes, yes," Miss Grayling replied. "This is Malory Towers. How may I help you?"

She heard more static, and the repeated words, "This is Malory Towers."

"I've already told you, yes, this is Malory Towers. How may I help you?"

The static grew worse.

The caller now sounded a bit confused. There seemed to be a questioning tone in her voice.  
"This is Malory Towers?"

Miss Grayling was beginning to feel exasperated.  
"For the last time, yes, this is Malory Towers. _How may I help you_?"

Crackle. Crackle.

And again, on the other end, "This is Malory Towers."

Miss Grayling gave up.

"I'm sorry, but the connection must be bad. I can barely hear you. Please try again later." She put the receiver back in its cradle.

"That was strange. Could I have dialed the wrong number?" thought thirteen-year-old Mallory Towers.


End file.
